westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
The California 47th
PRESIDENT HEADS WEST TO HELP SAM'S POLITICAL CAMPAIGN -- En route to California to campaign for Sam's (Rob Lowe) congressional election challenge where everything that can go wrong, goes wrong, the President (Martin Sheen) and his staff debate whether to announce his controversial tax plan that might damage Sam's bid in conservative Orange Count. In the meantime, Bartlet must keep tabs on a dangerous U.S.military incursion in a tumultuous African country. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer :with John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace Guest Starring :Kathleen York as Andy Wyatt :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet :Matthew Glave as Scott Holcomb :Danica McKellar as Elsie Snuffin :Renée Estevez as Nancy :Trent Ford as Jean-Paul Vicomte de Bourbon :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Claire Coffee as Cassie Tatum :J. Patrick McCormack as General Jimmy Wendall :Henry G. Sanders as Ambassador Tiki :Alex Hyde-White as Man who accosts Andy :Rick Najera as Ivan "Izzy" Perez Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Charles Noland as Steve :Peter James Smith as Ed :William Duffy as Larry :Kim Webster as Ginger :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Penny Griego as CNN Anchor :Ron Ostrow as John :Stephanie Venditto as Jenn :John Lathan as Aide to Tiki :Lara Phillips as Lauren Romano :Kimberlee Peterson as Lauren Shelby :Michael T. Kachingwe as Robbie :Lee Hampton as Thomas :Laura Henry as Betty :Catherine Kwong as Lauren Chin :John Leslie Wolfe as GOP Leader :J. Todd Adams as Seaborn Aide :John Michael Prendergast as Aide #2 :Stephen Mendel as Speaker :Ben Lang as Lieutenant :Rocky McMurray as Officer Quotes :President Bartlet: Mr. Ambassador, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was just in the White House Situation Room. :Ambassador Tiki: Mr. President, the U.S. is trampling on the sovereignty of my country and on behalf of Nzele... :President Bartlet: I've just taken your airport... his hand ...clearing the way for the 101st Air Assault to take the capitol. 7,000 troops, 25 battle tanks, 15 Apache attack helicopters, and three destroyers. Strictly speaking, I conquered your country without the paperwork. :Ambassador Tiki's Aide: Kuhndu is in the midst of a civil war. :President Bartlet: No, it's not. It's in the midst of a one-sided slaughtering of an entire people. Both the Secretary General of the United Nations and the Vatican have pleaded with President Nzele for a cease-fire and both the U.N. and the Holy Father have struck out to the peril of 115,000 Induye men, women, and God knows children, particularly the boys. :Ambassador Tiki: Who will soon be men and will rise up... :President Bartlet: The heads of Ghana, Nigeria and Zaire have similarly sent packing. The Red Cross has been denied entry on three separate occasions in the last ten days. President Nzele has 36 hours to give the command to his troops to hand over their weapons to the 82nd Airborne Division of the United States Army. At 36 hours and one minute, I give the order for the 101st Air Assault to take Bitanga and run up our flag. I skipped breakfast. Anybody want coffee or something? :President Bartlet: If you leave, I'll kill you. :Josh Lyman: Yes, sir. :Deborah Fiderer: Mr. President? :President Josiah Bartlet: Mrs. Hottentot? :Deborah Fiderer: Toby and Charlie... :President Josiah Bartlet: Yeah, where are they? :Deborah Fiderer: They're being held. :President Josiah Bartlet: What do you mean? :Deborah Fiderer: Toby and Charlie are under arrest. There was an incident at a bar. :President Josiah Bartlet: They're under arrest? :Deborah Fiderer: Yes sir. :President Josiah Bartlet: Did they rob the bar? :Deborah Fiderer: No, sir. A patron was jostling Congresswoman Wyatt and Toby tried to get him to step back, and the man slipped on the floor. And then the man's friend lunged for Toby. :President Josiah Bartlet: Uh-huh. And what did Charlie do? :Deborah Fiderer: He hit him. :Josh Lyman: Sir. :President Josiah Bartlet: Toby and Charlie were arrested in a bar fight. :Josh Lyman: Yes, sir, it's not going to be a problem. C.J.'s taking care of it. :President Josiah Bartlet: Really? :Josh Lyman: It's going to be a little bit of a problem. :President Josiah Bartlet: Everytime we come to Southern California we are absolutely the Clampetts. Trivia *Since 2003 this district is now the California 48th district and is represented by Congressman Dana Rohrabacher ®. In 2018, Congressman Rohrabacher lost to Congressman-elect Harvey Rouda (D), as all of Orange County went Democratic. *The USS Harpers Ferry is still an active ship in the US Navy, the USS Cleveland was decommissioned in 2011, both were light amphibious transports. There is no such ship named the USS Tallahassee. *Air Force One is unlikely to land at a commercial airport (SNA is the airport code for John Wayne Airport) if a military option is available (as is Los Alamitos)."The West Wing" California 47th (2003) — Trivia copied from IMDb Photos 416.png 416siblings.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 4